Modern Day
|zombies = }} |Zombies= * * *Unless already encountered in Piñata Party, Boss Vase and/or Vasebreaker Endless. |Unlock=A World Key |before=<< |after= }} :For the Chinese version, see Modern Day (Chinese version). Modern Day is the 11th world in Plants vs. Zombies 2. Part 1 was released on January 7th, 2016 for some users and finally released on January 12th, 2016. Part 2 was fully released on February 16, 2016. Part 3 was released on February 6, 2017. It is set in the present, more precisely a few moments before Crazy Dave eats his taco (and further begin his time travel journey), and features Dr. Zomboss trying to negate and alter history. The lawn is the same as the Player's House and the music is a combination of themes from the first game with instruments from every world. This world is a mash-up of every time period encountered before, the main environment modifier, portals, reflect that. Portals summon special zombies from any time period to the lawn. The tiles where portals appear and the zombies summoned are scripted and never change. The gimmicks from some other worlds are also present, elevating the challenge to the point of being the second world with a five Jalapeno difficulty rating. Since the player can encounter zombies from every previous world in this world, it can be a good option to complete multiple tasks at the same time from Travel Log that involves killing certain zombies. Audio Game description The end is the beginning! Return to moments before you left in a contemporary contest stocked with zombies of every egregious era! Order of events After obtaining a World Key from Ancient Egypt - Day 6, the player gains access to Modern Day. On Day 1, Dr. Zomboss declares the beginning of his Project Paradox. The player also encounters portals that spawns zombies from other eras depending on the portal itself. On Day 15, the player obtains a taco that was later revealed to be a trap made by Dr. Zomboss. After defeating waves of Gargantuars from previous eras on Day 16, the player obtains a Modern Day Piñata. On Day 32, Dr. Zomboss informs the player that their attempt to re-eat a taco has shattered time and it is up to him to fix it, which Crazy Dave responds by saying that he is too taco-addled to care. On Day 33, Dr. Zomboss stated that he is not lying and re-eating a taco is impossible. On Day 34, Dr. Zomboss says that if Crazy Dave will not listen to reason, they will all be destroyed. After defeating Dr. Zomboss, he says that Crazy Dave must let go of his dream of re-eating a taco and presents to him the Taco with a Waffle in it. Crazy Dave is shocked and says that this is the best day of his or anyone else's life. Penny responds by saying that maybe they have misjudged Dr. Zomboss this whole time, but then, Dr. Zomboss states that perhaps they may have not misjudged him and he may not be planning anything else for the future. He then flees. On Day 35, Crazy Dave says that the Taco with a Waffle in it was delicious, but he smells more zombies coming. Penny says that the zombies still want brains. She further says that they would see stronger versions of zombies. On Day 44, Dr. Zomboss appears and asks Crazy Dave about his taco, which actually contained a secret ingredient, guessing that he will surely appreciate the zombies. After they have defeated the Zombot Tomorrow-tron, Crazy Dave and Penny ensure that they have a high chance of survival, as of powered-up plants, while Dr. Zomboss says that looks like it is required to have more upgraded zombies. Levels Difficulty Being considered by some the last world, Modern Day pits the player against nearly every zombie in the game, even if they did not encounter all of them. As a result, hence its five Jalapeno difficulty, Modern Day is an extremely hard world. It contains twenty somewhat hard-hard days, 2, 4, 5, 6, 13, 14, 15, 16, 19, 20, 23, 24, 25, 28, 35, 39, 40, 41, 42, 43,eight very hard days, 7, 10, 21, 26, 29, 36, 38, 44 and three extremely hard days, 9, 12, and 30. It also contains three variable levels, 32, 33, and 34. It's a little harder than the previous world, Big Wave Beach, and it’s much harder than Jurassic Marsh. *Easiest level: Modern Day - Day 1 or Modern Day - Day 37 *Hardest level: Modern Day - Day 12 or Modern Day - Day 30 Main levels Epic Quest: Modern Day Dustup! Play extra hard Modern Day levels 35-44 to win a pleasing set of gems! Since the 7.4.1 update, this limited-time Epic Quest of 10 steps was added. It uses Modern Day days 35 to 44 as equivalent of its 10 steps. A money bag is awarded after completing each step, and completing all 10 levels will give the player 100 gems. *No lawn mowers present. Brain Busters Beghouled Similar to the first game, the player has to make matches of three or more of the same plant so more can appear. Each match gives one sun plus another one for each chain reaction caused. The sun is used to upgrade the plants on the board. If the player manages to make a match of more than four plants, the Plant Food effect of the plant moved is activated. When a set number of matches is reached, the player wins the level. It is playable on Days 8, 13, 22 and 27. Related achievements Gallery Walkthrough :See Modern Day/Walkthrough. Trivia *World-exclusive plants such as Thyme Warp, Gold Leaf, and Perfume-shroom still cannot be used despite the fact that Modern Day uses aspects from different worlds. **However in Day 9, the player is issued Thyme Warp, but this is the only level in Modern Day it can be used in. *The music themes in this worlds are remixes of Plants vs. Zombies themes: **The Choose Your Seeds theme is a remix of the first game's main theme, using instruments from Ancient Egypt, Pirate Seas and Far Future. **The first wave music in this world is a remix of the Player's House theme (Grasswalk), using instruments from Ancient Egypt, Pirate Seas, Wild West, Far Future, Dark Ages, Big Wave Beach, Frostbite Caves and Lost City. **The second wave music is also a remix of the Player's House theme (Grasswalk Horde), using instruments from Ancient Egypt, Pirate Seas, Wild West, Dark Ages, Big Wave Beach, Frostbite Caves, Lost City and Neon Mixtape Tour. **The third wave music is a remix of Graze the Roof, using instruments from Big Wave Beach, Frostbite Caves, Lost City, Wild West and Neon Mixtape Tour. ***It mostly uses instruments from Frostbite Caves and Big Wave Beach (and fairly a few from Lost City). **The final wave music is an instrumental remix of Zombies on Your Lawn, using instruments from Ancient Egypt, Wild West, Far Future, Big Wave Beach, Frostbite Caves, Neon Mixtape Tour and Jurrasic Marsh. **The Ultimate Battle theme uses Ancient Egypt, Pirate Seas, Big Wave Beach and Jurassic Marsh instruments. **The Demonstration Mini-game theme uses Ancient Egypt, Big Wave Beach, Frostbite Caves, Lost City and Jurassic Marsh's instruments. ***The Demonstration Mini-game (Brainiac Maniac) in Modern Day has an “ong-ong” sound, which comes from an instrument that is used in Ancient Egypt’s and Far Future’s Demonstration Mini-game, playing the same sound. *Like Jurassic Marsh, the intro has a very close resemblance to the main menu theme of the first game. *This is the first and only world that does not contain levels with only one flag. *This world has the most levels with the world's exclusive Brain Buster, as four levels are used for Beghouled. *Before its expansion, Modern Day was the second world to not feature any Last Stand levels. Lost City is currently the only world not to feature Last Stand levels. *So far, this is the largest world in Plants vs. Zombies 2, having 44 levels. *This is the only world that has four boss fights. **It is also the only world which does not have its own time-based Zombot, not counting Player's House. *This is the third world in Plants vs. Zombies 2 that has more than one Imp variant (Imp and Super-Fan Imp). The others are Dark Ages and Lost City. *All conveyor-belt levels in this world (excluding Day 19 and boss fights) contain Intensive Carrot. *It is the first world since Dark Ages not to have a world-exclusive plant. *Wild West and Lost City are the only worlds that do not have respective portals appearing during normal levels. They only appear in Highway to the Danger Room. *In the preview picture for Modern Day since the 4.5.1 update, a Relic Hunter Zombie is shown coming out of the portal despite that in the game, they only appear swinging in. *Almost every zombie from the other worlds appear. Zombies such as Flag Zombie variants, Vase Gargantuar, Fisherman Zombie, and Zombie King do not appear. **Furthermore, if the player defeats any of the Zombots in Modern Day before fighting them in their original worlds, they will not be seen in the Almanac. **If the player defeats any of the Zombots in Modern Day before fighting them in their original worlds, the trophy will still appear. **Aside from boss fights, Blockhead Zombie, and Bug Zombie also do not appear in any of the normal levels, but can be spawned from portals in Highway to the Danger Room. *Ancient Egypt, Pirate Seas, Wild West, and Modern Day are the only worlds that did not have their positions change on the world map after 5.3.1 update. *Modern Day, Jurassic Marsh, Lost City, and Frostbite Caves are the only worlds not to introduce plants from the first Plants vs. Zombies game. *Modern Day and Ancient Egypt are the first worlds to have new levels added to it after the 5.3.1 update. *Zombot Tomorrow-tron can be fought twice in this world, in Day 33 (if the player is lucky enough to confront it) and Day 44. *Modern Day is one of two worlds to not show a Zombie, or an interpretation of a Zombie, on its world map icon, instead of showing the Player’s House with a spiral concrete ramp under it. The other is Lost City, which has a temple with an engraving of a plant head. **This could be a callback to the hole shown in the achievements menu in the first game. What's your favorite Modern Day plant? Moonflower Nightshade Shadow-shroom Dusk Lobber Grimrose ru:Современный День Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 areas Category:Modern Day